Linda
Linda is '''The Spoiled Brat '''of the group. Biography Linda Malitine was born into a very wealthy family. Her father just so happened to be the owner of Malitine inc. She did not, however, get to exprience things as she would've liked to as she had a rare disease when she was very young. Her family moved to Snowville, Canada so that she could have a chance to live. To everyones surprise, she survived. After the whole ordeal, she was lavished on by her father and servants so she quickly became spoiled and mean. She joined Total Drama Craziness so that she could prove that you can win anything if you have money and power. Time on TDC Chapter 1: Linda arrived and asked for some help with her bags. She also was excited to learn that Leanna, her favorite fashion designer, was going to compete along side with her. She was also put on the Insane Squirrels. Chapter 2: Linda taunted India's feelings for Joshua. She was one of the last ones standing for her team in the volley ball challenge. Her team won nevertheless. Chapter 3: Linda was surprised when India tackled Joshua. She went with most of the team to grab the flag. Her team won, though. Chapter 4: Linda started slow, but finished strong. Her team won though. Chapter 5: Linda talked with Jaquenette about what the challenge might be. She yelled at Zev for ruining her manicure. Her team won though. Chpter 6: Linda annoyed Jaquenette with her talk about her pampered life style. She didn't eat anything in the challenge but her team won though. Chapter 7: Linda annoyed Jaquenette even more. During the fear challenge, she conquered her fear of cliffs. Her team lost but she was safe. Chapter 8: Linda was pranked by Jaquenette all night. She didn't compete in the challenge and along with Winston, they were the only ones who rushed to Leanna's aid. Her team lost but she was safe. Chapter 9: Linda was locked out of the cabin with Jaquenette, thanks to Mitchie. Jaquenette stormed off so she is let back into the cabin. In the challenge, Linda does good in the racing. Her team loses and she makes up with Jaquenette. Linda is suppost to vote for Jaquenette. She disagrees with Lance and rushes to tell Jaquenette about the plan. Jaquenette tells Linda to vote for her and Linda reluctantly agrees to. Chapter 10: In the challenge, after Valeria fell from the ropes, Linda went in after her to help her get to shore. Her team lost and she would've been eliminated but due to Valeria's evacuation, she was safe. Chapter 11: Linda told Lance that Joshua and India were most likely not his friends. She took a walk and talked with Suzy. She told Suzy that she admires Suzy after Suzy told Linda what happened at her camp. Linda told Suzy that she admires Suzy, not because she lied, but because Suzy puts others in front of her. In the challenge, Linda didn't run, but when India failed for her team, she yelled at India and voted for her. If it weren't for Joshua backing out, India would've been eliminated. Chapter 12: When India lied to everyone about Baldwin hurting her, India smirked at Baldwin. Linda was the only one who saw, besides Baldwin. When India went to the cabin, Linda told her that she knew. She promised to keep her mouth shut if India takes her far into the game. Inida agreed to the terms. However, both of them don't trust each other. In the challenge, Linda didn't do that well. Her team lost but she was safe. She voted for India saying, I said I'd keep my mouth shut. I said nothing about my votes. Baldwin was eliminated, though. When Valeria and Serene came back in the game, Linda was surprised. However, Linda made it to the merge. The merge team was known as, The Fighting Hawks. Chapter 13: In the challenge, Linda was followed by India since Linda was finding all her pieces. Suzy told Linda about what India was doing. Linda found all her pieces first and she completed her puzzle first. Linda won immunity. At the ceremony, Linda voted for India but was unsuccessful. Chater 14: Linda felt like she was all alone. She didn't feel like she was ready to go just yet. In the challenge, Linda was the last former Squirrel to have their mask look-a-like destroyed. When Serene won immunity, she did not chose Linda to also recieve immunity and the reward. At the ceremony, Linda was voted out due to being rich. Audition Tape Linda is shown in a huge room. About the size of a small house. She is sitting on a huge bed painting her nails. She notices the camera. "Why hello, I'm Linda Malitine. I would be perfect for Total Drama Craziness. You need someone like me to bring the drama!" A servant comes in and asks, "Miss Linda darling, would you care for a sandwich?" "Of course, do you think I'm that taste budless?" Linda asks. She rolls her eyes. "It's so hard being me." A few giggles are heard as the tape ends. Trivia *She was the first character I drew and uploaded. *She is named after and is modeled after Linda Malitine from the snowboard kids series. *Linda was voted out for being rich. *When Linda said that she amired Suzy, it was not because she lied to Elias, but because Suzy always puts others first, something Linda never does. *The scene with Linda and Elias was one of the first scenes planned. *Linda was originally gonna make it to the final three and drop out because she was rich. *In fact, before Linda was planned to come in third, she was gonna come in eleventh. Gallery File:LindaSwim.png|Linda in her swimsuit File:LindaSleepy.png|Linda in her sleepwear Category:Total Drama Craziness